Is it Summer yet?
by SantanaLopezSavedMyLife
Summary: Brittany can never wait for summer. She sees her grandpa Xenophilius Lovegood and her best friend, Santana Lopez lives across the stream. But at the end of this summer it's no more Muggle school for Britt and Santana it's off too Hogwarts.   Will progress


Is it summer yet?

Brittany bounced around the living room of her small house in a little town near Manchester; it was summer. She always loved summer; it meant she got to go visit her grandad Xenophilius but this summer was going to be different. At the beggining of September she wouldn't be going back to that muggle school, she was going to Hogwarts.  
>"Calm down Britt!" Luna Pierce exclaimed placing her hand on her 11 year old daughter's petite shoulder.<br>"I'm sorry" Brittay's huge blue eyes filled with sadness as she thought her mother was angry with her.  
>"Don't be sad. Gradad has sent us a portkey to get to his houe. It leaves in half an hour so grab your stuff. Oh and don't forget Santana's present." Brittany looked at her mother dumbfounded.<em> She excpected me Brittany Pierce to forget my gorgeous brunettes birthday gift? How stupid did she think I was?<em> "Hurry up and get your stuff." Luna reminded her.

About quater of an hour later Brittany was downstairs again surrounded by 2 reasonable sized suitcases which Luna had charmed to hold more stuff than it physically could when she got yelled  
>into her father's study where rested on the floor in the center of the room was a small spherical object.<br>"Is that the portkey?" Brittany quizzed her father who only nodded in response.  
>"Okay. Rolf, Brittany grab the portkey... NOW!" she yelled the last word staring a her watch when Brittany suddenly felt a gently tug on her stomach which immediatly made her feel queesy. Next thing Brittany knew she was stood with her mother and father face to face with her grandad.<br>"Pop-pop!" Brittany yelled pulling her grandad into a bone crushing hug.  
>"Why hello there blondie" Xeno chuckled lowly. The evening went by rather quickly they 4 just sat talking discussing the past few months they haven't even each other for. That's when there was a light rap at the large oak door.<br>"Ah she's here!" Brittany hadn't been paying much attention to any of the conversation from that night as she was too busy thinking about a certain 11 year old Latina girl.  
>"Britt-Britt!" Santana leaped into Brittany's arms. Brittany was so confused she wasn't meant to see Santana for another week. Why was she her? Not that Brittany was complaining. She looked amazing she was shorter than Brittany, her hair was Raven black and fell perfectly over her shoulders. She had skin tight black jeans and a loose, shredded and studded Ramones tee-shirt on. "Wow!" Was all Britt managed to say. Red crept up Santana's cheek as she finally let go of Brittany and sheepishly smiled.<p>

"I invited Santana to stay the night I thought you two may have missed each other" The two girls just glanced at each other the swiftly looked towards the floor, both thinking about the last time they slept in the same room.

_The two girls sat lazily on the bed giggling when their eyes met. They held each others gaze for a few seconds then they closed the small gap between their faces and pressed their lips together delicately. In unison they pulled apart and lay back on the bed entwined together until they woke up the next morning. That was the moment Brittany realised she wanted to be with Santana. She may have only been 11 but she knew they were meant to be together but Santana wouldn't want that so Britt subconciously decided to hide her growing desire for her best friend._

Brittany and Santana headed up the spiral staircase in the Lovegood house (Lovegood being Luna's maiden name.) The pair of girls caught up and giggled all night.  
>"I missed you San" Brittany blushed as she admitted this to Santana. "I missed you too Britt-Britt" Relieved Brittany reached under her bed and retrieved a small package wrapped very carefully with various different coloured ribbons cascading from the box shaped object. She gently passed to the Latina with an expectant look in her eyes.<br>"I know it was your birthday last Thursday and I could have sent it via owl but I wanted to be here when you opened it." Brittany explained feeling bad that her present was late. Santana smiled as if to say 'It's fine you didn't have to buy me anything' she slowly unraveled the ribbon and tore of the paper to reveal a small emerald green box with a latch on it. When Santana tried to open the box it refused to opens, Brittany explained it had a charm on it and she had to guess the password before she could see the gift.  
>"No fair Britt-Britt" Santana pouted at Brittany and no matter how adorable it was she wasn't going to cave in.<br>"Here is your clue.  
>If you break me I do not stop working,<br>If you touch me I may be snared,  
>If you lose me Nothing will matter." Brittany stated matter of factly as if the answer is the most obvious thing in the world.<br>"Britt!" Santana whined "you know I'm not going to be a Ravenclaw! Just tell me please" Santana's bottom lip was quavering now.  
>"Aww, You are so adorable but I ain't caving if you don't understand it now you will soon. Plus I bought you another present anyway" Brittany chuckled whilst she reached over to the bed side table and grasped a much thinner but longer rectangular package. This, although the other was beautifully wrapped, looked liked she had taken a while to wrap it and Santana felt a little bad for shredding the paper but she was determined to look at the object that was teasing her. When it was completely unwrapped Santana realised it seemed to be some form of book, she flipped it over to see a moving image of her and Brittany on the front from the day they met.<p>

_It was some time during august when Brittany was only 6 and she was visiting her Pop-pop she was down by the stream when a very angry girl approached her._  
><em>"Who are you?" the girl snarled "B-b-brittany and you are?" Brittany stuttered at first she didn't understand why the girl was angry with her.<em>  
><em>"Santana. I'm the Lopez's daughter" The latina responded a little softer this time.<em>  
><em>"Nice to meet you Santana. I'm here visiting my Grandad" Brittany stated pointing toward Xenophilius' house.<em>  
><em>"You're Uncle Xeno's Grand-daughter?" Santana enquired. For some reason hearing Santana imply she was related to her made her heart sink.<em>  
><em>"Yeah. Your Pop-pop's niece?" Santana looked confused. Then caught on to what she meant.<em>  
><em>"Oh, no. He's a family friend and I live across the other side of the river so I visit him alot he is the nicest person to me round her. Including my parents" Santana mutered the last bit almost unaudibly Brittany decided not to push the short tempered Hispanic girl and istead offered to take her to see Xenophilius. Whilst walking up top the enchanting house Brittany softly entwined their little fingers. She didn't know why she did this she just felt like she had to, at first Santana had flinched from the contact but then relaxed into it and walked gently into Xeno's house. Brittany confused Santana... alot. santan was a very closed off person she had hugged anyone in years let alone linked pinkies with a girlf she only just met but this blonde girl thoroughly intruiged Santana and she knew they had to get to know each other.<em>

Inside the book their was various other images of the two together all the images had little quotes under them finally Santana spotted a Image from the night they kissed the two girls had their arms around eachother ad the were swaying their hips whilst sticking their tongue out at the camera. Under it the quote read,_ The day I realised..._


End file.
